Donde están mis calzones
by MuartElCaballerodelHentai
Summary: Menos de una hora para llegar al examen, es plena hora pico y ese idiota sin ayudar al pobre Jon a encontrar sus calzones ( Slash, Marco moderno, Humor)


-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se me vino la idea por tooodo lo que andaban diciendo del cap 7 tem 7, ósea, la trama se fue a la mierda, todos hablando del trasero de jon.

Disfruten la lectura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nada mejor que un caliente, cargado y delicioso café para comenzar la mañana, tomo la tasa entre sus manos, un libro y a relajarse en su sillón preferido.

La mañana refresca, fuera las estridentes bocinas de automóviles ambientan las calles, como si por más fuerte suenen más rápido avanzaran, la gente de un lado a otro corriendo con el tiempo medido, odiaría tener que estar en su lugar, de hecho tendría que estarlo pero podría tomarse una hora o dos de retardo a la oficina, es la ventaja de ser hijo del mayor accionista de la compañía Stark, así que se acomodo de mejor manera, tomo un largo sorbo a su café, su libro y … un cojín le dio en la cabeza.

Volteo con una mueca de fingida molestia, en su recamara, a medio vestir un Jon Snow lo ve con real frustración. Los rizos alborotados, la camisa abotonada pero suelta, sin pantalones ni nada debajo de la cintura, completamente adorable con ese mohín de berrinche que suele poner, Ramsay se rio de él y siguió en lo suyo.

-podrías ayudarme a buscar

-no – le dedico una sonrisa descarada

-¡haaag!

-podrías ver detrás de la cama

Jon obediente se agacho para ver debajo de la cama, Ramsay dio otro sorbo de su café mientras disfrutaba la bella imagen, solo hacía falta ladear un poco la cabeza para poder apreciar la maravillosa redondez y firmeza de las posaderas del pelinegro las cuales aun mostraban un sutil color rosado, apenas una sombra del rojo intenso que mostraban la noche anterior, Ramsay se sentía orgulloso de haber sido quien las marcara de ese modo.

-¡no están! – cuando se dio cuenta de la intensa mirada llena de lujuria que le mandaba el otro se bajo lo mas que pudo la camisa y los colores le subieron a la cabeza – demonios, tengo un examen en menos de una hora en la universidad, no encuentro mi ropa interior ¡y tu no dejas de mirarme así! Por lo menos podrías ayudarme a buscarlos

-¿por qué no usas uno de los míos?

-no, es anti higiénico, además, no puedo ir dejando calzones olvidados por donde sea – volvió a echar un vistazo por toda la recamara, totalmente rendido se fue a sentar a un taburete frente al otro pasando una mano por sus rizos en plena desesperación – ya es tarde, ¡carajo!

Ramsay se digno a ponerle atención, observo cada detalle del joven, su esbelta y atlética figura, piel de nívea , ancha espalda, fina cadera, fuertes piernas, todo un modelo del cual miles de mujeres babean por tener y en lugar de eso se encuentra ahí, en su departamento, a medio vestir, después de una larga noche donde fue amarrado, amordazado, azotado y flagelado hasta venirse en gritos y suplicar por más, su nada disimulada sonrisa que intento esconder detrás de la taza de café fue descubierta.

-¡no te rías bastardo!

\- eres un niño Snow, toma uno de los míos y listo

\- y dale con eso – negó con frustración, comenzaba a enfadarse en serio, podían ser pareja pero por más que ambos fueran hombres y compartieran cierta ropa, porque además tenían talla similar, no está dispuesto a compartir ropa interior, - al diablo con eso – dijo para regresar a la habitación

\- están en el cajón de abajo

-¡que no! - al poco regreso con los pantalones puestos, su mochila y poniéndose una chamarra de cuero

\- ¿iras a la universidad sin calzones? – la situación es tan hilarante que no retuvo una sonora carcajada

\- búrlate lo que quieras, tengo un importante examen y no puedo faltar

\- como quieras

Jon se despidió con un rápido beso, tomo las llaves de su motocicleta y salió corriendo, tenía menos de media hora para llegar. En tanto Ramsay termino su café y tranquilamente se dirigió a la recamara, abrió el ultimo cajón de su cómoda para sacar unos calzoncillos que tenían bordado el nombre de "Jon Snow", ese tonto, le dio una olfateada con su sínica sonrisa, cuando lo descubra lo va a matar, bueno, eso sí lo descubre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estoy en drogas, este fanfic lo llevo pensando desde hace meses pero apenas me digno a escribirlo lelelele. Quise mostrar una relación más casual, no tan meloso pero con sentimiento, no hay que olvidar que después de todo siguen siendo un par de hombres de los que estamos hablando, es por eso la sutil agresividad entre ambos.


End file.
